no seperation
by kuro no kokoro
Summary: Reborn don't want to get seoerate with his and only favourite student, Tsuna. onshot Story


Reborn appear beside Tsuna like he what he use to do back in ten years ago.

Even it has been ten years; Tsuna still got surprise by that easily if it's from Reborn.

"Reborn, I think you should stop scaring me like that and aren't you supposed to be in Japan until next week?"

"Well, I thought I finish my task early so I can come back and see my favourite students" Reborn said smirking.

Tsuna smile his gentle smile.

"You're my favourite tutor too, Reborn"

Reborn got wide eyes before smile again.

"You know, they say if you do or say something that you don't normally do, you're going to die" Reborn said teasingly.

"If that time were to come...you'll be the one who's going to save me because that's your job" After that sentence Tsuna sign the paper to accepted the Millefiore's invitation.

Reborn's face darkens when he saw Tsuna accepting it.

-------------------

The darkest day of Reborn's life have come when he got called from Yamamoto that Tsuna got shot 3 times near the heart.

Finally he had made it to see Tsuna in the hospital.

All of the guardians surround his bed.

Shamal who doesn't tread men come and tread Tsuna's wound...but it's not looking good to him.

"Reborn..."

Reborn didn't even let Shamal start the sentence, he knows what Shamal's going to say.

Reborn signal for everyone to get out of the room so he will have some time to talk with his favourite student.

Tsuna flatter his eyes a bit before giving Reborn a weak smile.

"You're my favourite student, Tsuna...my favourite....my favourite" Reborn felt really wired seeing Tsuna hurt, dying and he weren't there to protect him.

It happened 3 years after the ring battle, slowly the yellow pacified Arcobaleno has release from the baby form and turn back into an adult form.

Tsuna and Reborn had become closer and closer each day they spend together.

It's getting harder for the Arcobaleno to forget each face or reaction Tsuna make towards him.

Especially when Tsuna smile under the sun, the image of him doing that, it seems so bright, the image burns in his mind.

"Reborn...I'm sorry that I'm so useless...I'm sorry..." Tsuna whisper lightly.

Reborn hold Tsuna's hand like there was no tomorrow.

He knew there would be no tomorrow for him.

Reborn kiss every Tsuna's finger.

He move closer and kiss Tsuna's pale lips.

"Don't say that...don't say like it's your regret..."

Tsuna just smile.

"Kiss me again"

------------------

Reborn was there with Tsuna every moment and so is his best friend, Gokudera and Yamamoto

Then Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro follow by later.

Everyone was there until Tsuna last minute.

Each one of them couldn't forget Tsuna's shaky laugh and sad but yet gentle smile.

When Tsuna finally close his eyes and stop breathing, the world seems to darken.

Even for the hit man who have seen death but when the Vongola tenth boss die, those bright image come and haunt him every time he close his eyes.

He finally made a decision.

Millefiore will be destroyed...

---

Not soon after Reborn's decision has been made, Reborn met his death.

He's wounds were serious, and it was the reason that cause his death.

"Reborn is very lucky" Mukuro stated.

"Now and later...he can see ,talk and touch Tsuna" He continue.

Gokudera glare at him.

"How could you talk like this?! Are you even Tsuna's gradient?" Gokudera shout at Mukuro, face to face, tears dropping down his face.

"Oh my, did I hurt your feelings?...Did you know our _boss_ can't go to peace until we all let go of him, right now, he's hurting because of our ties to him"

"But it's hard to let go, especially if we love him" Yamamoto said.

"He was my brother you know? He was an extreme brother"

One by one the guardians speak up their thoughts and decide that Tsuna wouldn't want them to die just yet but to protect the Vongola... because that's the only thing that Tsuna have left to them

------------

Omg it's such a sad fic! I just realized when I read through it the 2nd time!!! I was like 'What the heck?! Did I type that?!' but I do hope that you enjoy it :D and yes my current fandom is 1st place : R27, 2nd place: 6927 and 3rd place: 582780 sandwich!!! XD kkk


End file.
